Sonny Without A Chance
by cowluver11
Summary: Multichapter Channy. The once heated chemistry of Sonny and Chad fades away after one incident causes Chad to push Sonny away. What are his intentions? And how can he deal with the consequences everyone must face? Full of secrets. Full of Drama
1. Chapter 1

**Here's my very own Channy fanfiction. I've read a ton and decided to make my own. I love Channy cuz they just have soo much chemistry. This first chapter isn't that great because I didn't wanna give too much away, but I hope I'll have readers who stick with it. I have a ton of ideas swimming around in my head, but I don't have an exact outline for the story, so everything will just be as suprising to me as it will be to you. I'll do my best to update a lot, because I know how annoying it is to wait for new chapters of a story. So here's **_**Some People Just Never Get Their Chance, **_**Chapter 1.**

**Chad's POV**

I rose up off the bed I had tried to make home for the past few hours. I'm sure my eyes were glazed over, showing no emotion. That wasn't surprising, considering what had just happened. I looked over at the pretty blonde who I had shared the past few hours with.

Finally, I regained his usual attitude. Of course, I was careful to remain somewhat kind while confronting the pretty girl. After what we had just shared, I wouldn't be able to sneer at her, besides, she was a pretty girl. But I attempted to retain my cockiness as I walked out of the room, only turning to confirm her confidentiality in what had just happened here. "You better not tell anyone what just happened here, after all I am _Chad Dylan Cooper_, the media would have a field day if they heard about this."

"Of course, this will stay between us, it is your choice when to tell the world about this," she said, obviously hoping she sounded reassuring, but at the same time looking down at her white shoes, nervous to be confronted by the famous Chad Dylan Cooper.

I forced a smile, and with that, I was gone.

I walked into the lunchroom at Condor studios, trying to act like nothing had happened, when in reality, the worst thing that could have possibly happen had happened. I took in the scene before me with obvious distaste for all people in the room except one.

Sonny squealed with excitement when she saw who walked through the entrance to the lunchroom at Condor studios. She ran up and hugged the boy and quickly pecked him on the cheek before turning her attention to the just as exciting girl who was accompanying him.

"LUCY!" Sonny shouted.

"SUNNY!" Lucy shouted back.

The girls squealed brightly, than hugged with cheerful smiles on their faces.

Just then, their attention turned to me.

"AHHH! IT'S _CHAD DYLAN COOPER_!" screamed Lucy as she ran over to me.

_Who is this girl?_ I thought, _I recognize her from somewhere…._

"OH MY CHAD!" she squealed.

That jogged my memory. It was Sonny's friend from Wisconsin. Before my thoughts could progress any further, a disheartening sight distracted me. I looked over Lucy's shoulder to see Sonny obviously flirting with some hillbilly loser I didn't recognize. I tried to listen to their conversation.

"Hey Blake," she sighed.

"Well, look who's all grown up and beautiful," winked Blake as he took in the sight of her. "How about we go out to dinner tonight and catch up?"

This didn't look good for me. So I walked over to Sonny and put my arm around her waist. I felt her lean into me, as if it was a natural reflex. Me and Sonny were meant to be, I mean come on, we were perfect together.

"Hey Honey," I said into my ear, loud enough for Blake to hear. I could pratically hear Sonny's thoughts.. '_What was going on? Chad was calling me honey? All of a sudden, something clicked in my head. Chad was jealous!_' Well, she was right, but I'll never admit it. I pretended not to notice her easily read expressions, and continued with my plan.

She looked up at Blake, trying to tell him that I was just her frenemy, but I could tell she was too late. He had a disappointed look on his face as he mumbled out a "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were taken.." and wandered back to Lucy.

"No, Blake!" she lamely called after him. He didn't hear her. Ignoring me, Sonny ran after Blake, desperate to make him understand, even though she didn't quite understand myself.

As I watched Sonny run after that Blake dude, something inside of me clicked. I remembered everything that had gone down in that building I had just come from. You know, the building, with the bed, and the pretty girl with the white shoes who had promised to keep my secret. After what had happened in there, in that room, with that girl, everything was going to change. My life, my career, and most importantly, my relationship with Sonny.

Okay, I admit I don't quite have a _relationship _ with Sonny Munroe. But she wished we had one. I mean seriously, I _am _Chad Dylan Cooper. I'd never tell her, but I secretly wanted a relationship with her too. Of course that could never happen now.

I remembered all our moments, I'm sure you know about them from Sonny with a Chance. That's the tv show they made of Sonny's life. Which obviously centered around me. Well, and her stupid show and her friends, but who cares about that, right? But where the last aired episode of that show left of was a long time ago. I believe the most recent episode was called "Falling for the Falls" or something like that. By the way, I hated part 2 of that episode. They made my character look so, not cool. How was that even possible? Oh yeah, I actually have an answer to that question. Because Sterling Knight is the actor playing me. I mean seriously, that loser looks nothing like me. And Demi Lovato? Pshhh, Sonny is sooo much pretty than that lame actress.

I think I've gotten off topic, what was I thinking about? Oh yeah, me and Sonny's moments. Well, since then we've sorta become friends with benefits. We've gone on a couple occasional dates and sort of had an on/off relationship. With more offs than ons. We still fight a lot. Maybe more than before. But the good part is that a lot of our steamy "fights" COUGH flirting COUGH end in very heated kisses COUGH make out sessions COUGH. Don't tell Sonny I told you that though, because she'll deny it.

There's more than just physical attraction there though, even though Sonny is _very _physically attractive. And for the Hollywood good girl, she sure does know how to kiss. Me and sonny have a love/hate relationship, but on my part at least, there's not really any hate. And I guess that just leaves love. Wait! Did I just admit I love Sonny? Yesterday that would have been a mental milestone(along with banging my head against a wall for loving a random), but not today. Not after what happened with the girl in the white shoes.

I bet you're probably wondering about the girl in the white shoes. Of course you are. Who wouldn't be wondering about something mysterious involving Chad Dylan Cooper. Well, I don't wanna tell you just yet. That'd ruin the surprise. But don't get your hopes up, this isn't a good surprise.

I know I've been rambling quite a bit, but there is just sooo much to think about after what just happened. We'll get to the action soon enough. Anyway, after what just happened, I can never be with Sonny. Actually, I think she should be with that Blake guy. Even if I am jealous, I can see the way he looks at her. He actually cares for her, and trust me I of all people would recognize the feeling. And because I actually care (I know right! Weird!), I know I have to make Sonny stay away from me. Sonny needs to fall out of love with me (if that's even possible). So I let her go after Blake. I _want _her to be happy with Blake. I know that's hypocritical since I just tried to get him to back off her, but that was before I thought about how my current situation would affect Sonny. And I can't let it affect Sonny.

**Like I said, I tried not to give too much away, I hope Chas wasn't too OOC, tell me if he was. Suggestions are much appreciate and constructive critism never hurt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is really short and everything, I just wanted to get some of the drama started so no one thought this was gonna be a slow, boring story. My writing style is very short and to the point, so don't expect me to write everything single detail of the room where someone is sitting, or what someone is wearing, but do feel free to review if there is something you don't understand**

After I decided to get Sonny and that Blake guy together, I had a lot of work to do. Because Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do things halfway, and it was gonna be difficult to make Sonny love a loser like him. Luckily, they had some history, but most importantly, he had me on his side. No guy who was trying to win Sonny over ever had me on his side before, and I honestly believe that's the reason she hasn't had a steady boyfriend. Why would she want a boyfriend when she has me?

So I got to work. When I walked into the lunchroom the next day, I went straight over to the Random table. No one thought it was weird, probably expecting me to yell at Sonny or something. But I grabbed Blake's shoulder, leaned down close to his face, and ordered him to follow me. I saw him glance nervously at Sonny, who looked worried herself, but he reluctantly got up and followed me out of the cafeteria.

Once outside, I told him I was gonna help him win Sonny over.

He looked shocked. He told me that he thought I was gonna beat him up because I wanted Sonny for myself.

I told him I didn't like Sonny that way, and me and her would never be together.

He asked me why I cared if they got together.

"I don't," was my quick response. Oh shit. I can't tell him that I care. That will ruin my reputation. Think Cooper….

Luckily, I didn't think of an excuse, because he let the subject drop. "Uh huh.." he said. "Whatever, I don't want to know. I'm just glad you're on my side because I know she likes you a lot. She talks about you all the time."

Great, why does someone tell me that _now_? The day after I find out Sonny and I can never be together, I find out she likes me? "Whatever," I said. And I walked away.

**One Week Later**

A week later, I was sitting in my dressing room, looking at my beautiful face in the mirror.. Everything was going as planned. Sonny and Blake had gone out everyday that week, with me helping him pick out gifts to give her, ways to ask her out, and clothes to wear on his dates. Sonny seemed happier than usual. **A lot **happier. It kinda scared me. But whatever, as long as she is happy. It kinda hurt that she was happy even though I hadn't talked to her that whole week, but it was for her sake. I thought she didn't care, which is why what happened next took me by surprise.

The door suddenly fell open, and some large tumbled inside. I just stared at it for a second, not comprehending what it was. But then I released the breathe I had been holding, and as I took in some air, a sweet scent filled my lungs. It was Sonny! I didn't have time to question why she was passed out on my floor, so I quickly flipped her over so she was lying on her back. I slipped one of my arms under her knees, and the other under her back. I held her that way for a second, and suddenly her eyes popped open, causing me to jump, and almost drop her. She started giggling like a maniac.

"Sonny, are you okay?" I asked with only a hint of my worry obvious in my voice.

That made her stop giggling. Her face became contorted as she struggled to make an angry face. "No. I'm not okay," she said as she stood up and began stumbling towards me. Was she drunk? "You want to know why I'm not okay? Because of you. You don't love me," she said and she started sobbing. I tried to say something, but she stopped me and continued her monologue. "You don't love me. I've gone out with Blake for a whole week, but you haven't shown even a little bit of jealousy. In fact, he told me that you helped him. Why would you do that? I know you love me Chad. And I can't stop thinking about you, that's why I went and got drunk. So I could get my mind of you. But that only made me think about you more. Ohh…the thoughts…. So I came to find you, because this is the only way I can be brave enough to do this,"

And then she pushed her body against mine, and wrapped her arms around my neck, with one rubbing the back of my neck and the other running through my hair. My arms automatically wrapped around her waist. And she kissed me, with all the bottled up emotion the both of us had kept inside for the past week. I knew I shouldn't be doing this. I knew it would hurt her. But I just couldn't bring myself to pull away. I put my hand on her cheek, and I felt her tongue on my lips.

I heard someone step inside, but I didn't care. At least, I didn't care until they spoke. "What is going on here?" the voice asked. Oh shit. Mr. Condor. I was in shock for a second, but then I realized what I had to do.

I spoke up, because clearly, Sonny wasn't going to. "Mr. Condor, sir, Sonny kissed me. She's been following me around like a puppy ever since she got her. She's madly in love with me, like a fan girl, and it's very annoying. That's an understatement, actually, because it's so bad that I have to take action. I'm quitting. I'm quitting so this hideous girl will never force me to kiss her again." _Lies…..All lies….._ And with that I stomped out of the building, leaving a confused Condor and stunned, angry Sonny behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter. Chad's big secret is given away. A big thank you is going out to Princess Cruella, who was my first (and only) reviewer. I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get another review. So please leave one, it doesn't take too long, just to let me know people are actually reading this.**

**Chad's POV**

Sonny was depressed. At least that's what I heard. I made sure that I wasn't around to see it. I moved into a condo in an old part of Los Angeles where no one would think to look for me. I kept up with Sonny through tabloids and magazines. This wasn't working the way I planned. I needed Sonny to hate me. I needed her to never want to see me again, and be able to move on without a second thought. I had even left the studio, so she wouldn't have to be around me anymore. My career wasn't important to me anymore, not after what had happened. What had happened….. The thought made me do one of the many things Chad Dylan Cooper never does.

I cried. I sat down on my faux leather sofa, and curled up into a ball with my hands rapped around my legs. I put my head down, letting my forehead rest on my knees. And I cried. It felt like hours that I just sat there sobbing, but it probably was only 10 minutes.

I opened my sore eyes. I must have fallen asleep crying. Ew. Just the thought of myself being that vulnerable…crying. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cry. It wouldn't happen again. I needed to do something, anything to make Sonny happy…without me. I formulated a plan. Unfortunately, the plan involved telling my secret to someone I despised. But I had no choice. I was doing this for Sonny…for Sonny… I kept repeating those two words in my head until I got the nerve to pick up the phone.

"Hey Blake, I need your help." The words felt so weird coming out of my mouth but it was what I had to do. I told him to come over to my condo as soon as possible. He agreed, probably just because he was curious as to why someone like me would need his help. But then again, he probably knew it was about Sonny. Maybe he just wanted to make her happy as much as I did.

The doorbell rang about two hours later, and I opened it up, expecting to find Blake. Instead, I found a very distraught looking Sonny. Without thinking, I slammed the door in her face. She shouldn't have been there…. But I heard her cry out in pain, so I opened the door back up to find her rubbing her nose, glaring at me. Sighing, I let her in, and got some ice for her nose. "How did you find me?" I asked, keeping my tone icy.

She told me that she had overheard Blake talking to me on the phone and guilted him into giving her the address I had told him to come to. I was going to have a talk with this Blake guy. I knew he would help me once he knew what was going on. Even though I couldn't rationally blame him for what had happened, I was still pissed off. But I would have to deal with that later because right now I had to deal with Sonny.

"What do you want from me Sonny?" I asked her, annoyed. She told me she wanted some answers as to why I had said what I said to Mr. Condor, and why I had left. "I know something's up, Chad," she said.

Making something up, I coldly told her that I had ben planning to leave the studio anyway, because being on a tween show in the same lot as something like _So Random! _was below me. According to my story, I had figured if I was leaving anyway, I might as use her as an excuse and give her some bad publicity as well. You know, kill two birds with one stone.

That story really pissed her off. "I thought you were better than this Chad. I can't believe I ever cared about you." Those were her exact words as she slapped me, and stormed off. As much as that helped me plan, and even though I know I had only been acting, and if I had been myself she wouldn't have said that, her words still stung. I couldn't help but wonder if I was making the right decision. Of course I was… Even if this was bad now, in the end it would help Sonny. I wouldn't be around to care.

I sighed and called Blake one more time. "Dude, get over here. I know you sent Sonny here, but whatever I took care of that. I seriously need to talk to you. It's important. It's for her." I know that last sentence is what really convinced him, because I heard him sigh, and he agreed to be there in half an hour.

When the doorbell rang that time, I checked through the peephole, just to make sure it was really Blake. It was. I let him in.

"So, what's up dude? I need to know why you're hurting Sonny. I can tell by the way that you look at her that you love her just as much as I do. So why are you doing this?" He started bombarding me with questions.

"I know you love her, Blake. And I'm praying you would never hurt her. That's why I called you here. I need your help. But first, I need you to promise what I am about to tell you never leaves this room. If Sonny, or anyone else, finds out, I will know it's you that told. Because no one else knows" I was nervous about telling him.

"Chill, dude. If it's for Sonny, I'll keep your secret." And I knew he wasn't lying.

I took a deep breath, and let out my secret to this boy that was virtually a stranger. "I'm dying. The doctors don't know why. It's nothing they have ever seen before, and I frankly don't understand the details enough to explain them to you. I have one year left. And with everything I am going to leave behind, the one thing that matters to me most is Sonny. I love Sonny. And I know she loves me too. If I die, she would be crushed, and I can't let that happen. I can't be the one to crush her. So I want her to fall out of love with me. So it won't hurt her so much when I die. I'm doing what I can to make her hate me, and I even left Condor Studios so she won't see me a lot. Before I die, my last request is that I want to leave Sonny with someone I know loves her and will protect her, I want to ensure her happiness. That's where you come in."

**Please leave a review, just something short to let me know I have readers.**


	4. Important

**Hey all you readers out there. I have the next chapter all written out, but as I said in chapter 3, I'm not gonna post it until I get one more review (I currently only have one). It's been a while and no one has reviewed, so I'm assuming no one is reading this story. If you are, just post one review. Even just to say "I am reading". Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter 4. Thanks to Ashley the Laugh, lifeisshortsoami, and MyKnightInSterlingArmor97 for reviewing.**

**Sonny's POV**

I closed my laptop and just sat there. I didn't cry. I know I should have cried, but I didn't. I was in shock. I couldn't cry just yet. My head was throbbing, I could feel my heartbeat in my ears. My whole world had just come crumbling down. I mean, sure, things were bad before, what with Chad leaving and all. I had known something was up, but _this_? It didn't seem possible. Chad was always so in control, where ever he went an air of perfection always surrounded him. He was that person that nothing could hurt. He was strong. But knowing that he was dying, all o a sudden he seemed so vulnerable. And if _Chad _of all people was vulnerable, if he was going to leave my world, well then nothing could ever seem right in the universe.

I wish I had never taken his phone, but I had. When I was in his apartment, I had just known something was up. I knew he was lying to me, I could see it in his eyes. And I had to know, I couldn't bare to just wait and wonder. So I had taken his phone, the one he doesn't use. I knew Chad kept a lot of personal stuff on his phone, so I was hoping I could find something, anything that would give me a clue as to what was going on. I found the password to his online diary.

I had skimmed over all the entries, which oddly enough had a lot to do with me, until I got to the day he had started acting weird **(a/n just so we are clear, all the previous chapters were from Chad's online diary, so Sonny knows all of that)**. When I first read it, I thought the girl in the white shoes was a hooker or something, but it clicked now, she was a nurse. I wish she had been a hooker... That thought is what made the tears finally come. Because I knew even that would be better than this.

My eyes were swelling, brimming over with tears. I didn't cry uncontrollably, I just let a few tears fall. I stayed in control, because that's what I needed to do for Chad. Once he was gone, then I could mourn. And I decided to give him his last request. I was going to be happy with Blake. Or at least pretend to be. Because that's what would make Chad happy.

I had just been sitting there thinking for a while, when I heard a knock on the door. Perfect! It was Blake.

"Sonny, I-," he started to say something, but I cut him off.

"Blake. I know the truth about Chad, don't ask me how, but I know. I also know that he told you, and that he sent you over here. And more than that, I know that you only love me like a brother, and you have had your sights set on Lucy since the moment I introduced you to her back in Wisconsin." He stared at me, shocked at how much I knew.

"So what are we going to do?" I already had an answer to that question.

"We date. It's what Chad wants, and I need to make him happy. Once Chad….. You know…." A tear fell. I quickly composed myself. "Once Chad…. Moves on… then you can date Lucy, and I can mourn for the rest of my life..."

"Sonny, the reason Chad wants this is because he wants you to stay happy once he is gone. If you are just going to pretend and then get all depressed later, then there's no point in us doing this." I sighed.

"But try and understand, Blake. I'm never going to be happy without Chad, that's just not possible. The most I can do is make sure Chad is happy while that is still somewhat in my control." This time, Blake sighed.

"Okay, Sonny, I'll go along with this, but I don't like it." I quickly closed the distance between us and gave him a tight hug.

"You're the best Blake!" He forced a smile and awkwardly hugged me back. Just then, my phone rang.

"Hello, Ms. Munroe," Mr. Condor's voice boomed through the phone, "I am calling to inform you that after much discussion, we have convinced Chad Dylan Cooper to return to Condor Studios. Because we believe you were somehow involved in his decision to leave, I believe it would be for the best if you attempt to limit contact with Mr. Cooper while in the studio." I scoffed. I only had a year left with Chad and they are telling me to limit contact with him! Too bad, I'm such a goody two shoes, or I would have given Mr. Condor a piece of my mind. Instead, I just sighed.

"Yes, Mr. Condor, sir. As you wish." I replied in a monotone.

"Good." And with that he hung up.

"Good." I whispered to myself, thinking of the argument that would have caused if it had been Chad I was speaking to. I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I felt a pair of arms wrap around me, and I instantly knew they didn't belong to Chad, a thought that made me want to cringe away. Unfortunately, I was too depressed to gather the energy to move. I sighed, and leaned into Blake's touch. If we were going to date for the rest of the year, I might as well get used to it.

The next day, me and Blake entered the lunchroom and Condor Studios together. As soon as I saw Chad my stomach clenched and my heart dropped, but I reached for Blake's hand and put on a huge smile. I was an actress after all. Blake and I sat down next to Tawni and Nico, who knows what Grady and Zora were up to. I didn't make a move to get some food, even with all my acting, I couldn't bring myself to eat. Blake stood up to get some fro-yo for us, and I took the opportunity to glance over at Chad. He was looking back at me, and our eyes met. But I did see the happiness in his eyes I was expecting, instead I only saw anger and disappointment.

**I will post chapter 5 as soon as I get one review on this chapter. Reviewing only takes about 5 seconds, so let me hear your thoughts.**


End file.
